First baby step complete
by TexasGril
Summary: Nick and Andy were on a traffic detail for the day. So far they had given several fix it tickets, many speeding tickets and hauled one in for driving drunk. That one floored Andy. Who drives drunk at one in the afternoon? One Shot


**This is another one shot. The time frames is sometime after 3.13**

**Warning, Keep going if your not a Nick and Andy fan.**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

They always say the most dangerous part about being a cop is traffic stops. Some disagree saying other parts of the job are scarier. But who are we kidding, if you are not on your toes while on or off the job, someone just might not be going home.

* * *

Nick and Andy were on a traffic detail for the day. So far they had given several fix it tickets, many speeding tickets and hauled one in for driving drunk. That one floored Andy. Who drives drunk at one in the afternoon? That would mean the driver had to have started drinking way early in the morning. Andy looked around, "You want to get lunch at the diner before it gets to crazy?"

Nick scanned to the right and turned the corner, "Sure, I could use some caffeine."

Nick pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, "Dispatch, show 1519 on break at the diner on central."

"Copy 1519."

Andy and Nick had just sat down in the booth when the waitress came over. "Hey guys, busy day?"

Andy looked up from the menu, "It has. Can I get a water?"

"Sure and for you handsome?"

"Coffee please."

Andy giggled, "oh, do I get to call you handsome from now on. Officer Handsome."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Only if I get to call you Officer sexy!"

Andy snickered and went back to look at the menu when Nick grabbed Andy by her shirt and pulled her out of the booth shoving her towards the other side of the diner just as she heard a loud crash with everything flying around them. She could hear the glass shattering, wood breaking and almost like the building moaning from the stress of impact. Foam from the booth chairs was flying everywhere. Tables were being pushed into the counter top while silverware and plates were dropping everywhere. The hanging lights fell and started flickering. You could see water spraying from where the small sink behind the counter use to be. The smell of gasoline, gas from the stove and dust filled the air. Then there was silence.

* * *

Oliver and Gail had just finished lunch when the call came out. "Attention all units, bus verses structure accident at central and queen. Please be advised 1519 is in the structure."

Gail flipped the lights on and responded, "Show 1520 responding." Oliver gunned it.

* * *

When Oliver and Gail arrived on scene, Marlo was already there with Dov, along with the fire department. Dov was giving instructions to all the passengers on the bus who were being staged in the parking lot. Marlo was coordinating the injured that were coming out of the diner. Oliver walked up to Marlo and she handed him triage tags. Oliver took them from her, "Got it, have you seen 1519?"

Marlo shook her head over towards her patrol car. Oliver looked over; Nick and Andy were sitting, leaning up against the patrol car. Oliver sighed with relief and thought good, won't have to explain to Sammy how Andy was eating lunch and got hit by a bus.

By the time several ambulances pulled up and started taking over the task of treating and transporting people, Oliver noticed Nick and Andy standing talking to a fireman. From what he could see, it looked like Nick knew the fireman. Oliver walked over, "Did the two of you get checked out?"

Andy and Nick nodded. Nick turned to Oliver, "Officer Shaw, this is an old friend of mine and army buddy, Jeff. Jeff this is a TO of mine, Officer Shaw."

Oliver reached his hand out to shake Jeff's, "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise, I checked them out and besides some bumps and bruises I think they will live." Jeff smiled at Andy.

Oliver noticed Andy blushing, "Do we know what happened?"

Jeff nodded towards Nick, "It seems the bus driver had a heart attack and the bus left the road and crashed into the diner. Good thing Nick saw it coming. He was able to save Andy and him from being road kill."

Oliver patted Nick on the back; "It would have been a lot of paperwork for me if something had happened to the two of them."

Nick chuckled, "Well, we should head back to the station and start that paperwork."

Oliver watched as Nick shook Jeff's hand and saw Jeff lean in and whispered something in Andy's ear while handing her a piece of paper. Andy smiled and nodded. Jeff walked back to his fire truck smiling. Oliver eyed this and wanted to know what the hell was going on. "You guys can ride with me since your patrol car is smashed up."

"Thanks Oliver." Andy said as she and Nick headed towards his car. Nick climbed into the back with Andy as Gail and Oliver climbed into the front. Oliver started driving when Gail turned to Andy, "Well, what did I tell you, yummy huh?"

Andy laughed, "Yeah but I didn't expect him to meet him on shift though."

Oliver kept quiet trying to figure out what is going on. He glanced back in the mirror looking at Nick. Gail noticed that Oliver was unusually quiet. "It's ok Oliver, Nick and I are trying to fix Andy up with Nick's friend Jeff. What did I tell you Andy, he would be a great one to get under?"

Nick noticed Oliver stiffen up, "Gail I don't' think this is a good time to talk about this." Nick tried to give her a nod towards Oliver but Gail was not getting it.

Gail looked at him confused, "What?"

Oliver pulled into the barn; Gail let Andy and Nick out of the back of the patrol car as Oliver got out. They all walked in and Oliver split off from the group.

Oliver headed to the D's office. He walked in without knocking, without saying a word. He walked right up to Sam who was sitting at his desk and smacked Sam in the back of the head. Oliver then marched right out of the room. Traci stared at Sam amused. Sam just stared after Oliver shocked, "What the hell was that for?"

Traci shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but you may want to follow him if you don't want to get hit again."

Sam quickly got up from this desk as he crossed the bullpen he noticed Andy, Nick and Gail huddled around a desk. He turned and cut through parade to head to the locker rooms. He walked in and found Oliver sitting on the bench in front of his locker. "Oliie, you ok?"

"No, No I am not Sam." He stood up and marched towards Sam.

Sam put his hand out to stop Oliver, "Oliver what is going on?"

"I just came from a bus verses diner accident where Andy and Nick were in the building." Sam opened his mouth to speak but Oliver put his hand up to show him to stop. "When I finally get the scene under control, I get to watch a hose monkey, that is a good friend of Nicks by the way, pass his phone number to Andy. Our Andy, what could have been your Andy, the love of your life Andy. When I get them safe in the car Gail is encouraging her to get under this guy. Sam, when are you going to fix this because she is going over to the dark side. A hose monkey no less!"

"Oliver its no use. Let it be."

Oliver got up from the bench, huffed and left the room.

Sam leaned against the lockers and sighed. What was he suppose to do? He broke up with her, she ran away again. There was no fixing them. So if she wanted to move on she could. He had moved on. Sam sighed to himself and headed back to his office.

Sam walked out of the locker room and went back to his office. He sat down at his desk as Traci walked back in. "Did you hear what happened?"

Sam nodded, "I heard, they ok?"

"Yeah, Nick grabbed her and got both of them out of the way. "

"That's good."

* * *

Sam walked into the Penny three days after the bus episode and sat down next to Oliver. "How was your day Ollie, mine sucked."

"It was busy, ready to drink? " Oliver looked over at the rookie table and thought, you think your day sucked, just wait a minute, its about to get worse if I am right.

The door to the penny opened and in walked Nick and Jeff. Oliver took a deep breath and watched the two of them head to the rookie table.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Oliver, "Who is the new guy?" But before Oliver could say anything they both watched Andy get up and hug Jeff, then Jeff sat down next to Andy. The rest of the rookies all seemed to know who Jeff was and happy to see him.

"Sammy that would be Jeff, the hose monkey. Dov talked nonstop today about that man and how he has been so great for Andy."

"Oh."

"All you can say is oh. Really Sammy, oh."

"Not getting into it Ollie."

Noelle walked up to Oliver and Sam, "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Oliver and Sam raised their glasses. Noelle chuckled, "That good, oh, look Jeff made it."

Sam and Oliver turned glaring at Noelle.

"What, I had Gail today. We had lunch with Jeff and Nick. He is a really nice guy and from what Gail tells me, sent Andy flowers after the whole bus thing. He has taken her to dinner. I guess Jeff even helped her yesterday fix her dad's car. He is good for her." Noelle gauged how Sam was taking the news.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Good for her."

Noelle picked up her drink, "I am going to go over and say hi."

Oliver smacked Sam in the back of the head.

"Oliver you are going to have to stop that or I am going to have brain damage."

"I think you already have it."

* * *

Three weeks later, Sam was sitting at his desk wrapping up a case when he saw Nick and Andy walk in. Andy had a welt on her right cheek. Sam watched Nick check her over and then from what Sam could see, Nick sent her to the locker room. Nick then sat down and started the paperwork. Not to much latter, Andy walked back in wearing her street clothes. Nick got up and motioned for Andy to sit. Andy continued the paperwork as Nick left heading towards the locker rooms. With Andy wearing a tank, Sam could see the bruises forming on her right arm and on her right shoulder. Sam got up from his desk, grabbing his bottle of Motrin and went to the freezer in the break room. He walked back out to the bullpen and walked up to Andy.

"Hey"

"Hey Sam."

Sam held out the bottle of Motrin and ice pack, "When you start to come down the shoulder is going to start hurting and if you get the Motrin on board now, it might help."

"Thanks Sam. "

"What happen?"

"Drunk decided I was pretty and went after Nick for talking to me while we were trying to arrest him. I kind of got caught between the drunk and the patrol car. I am ok. "

"I see, well hope you have a good night."

"You too."

Nick walked up just as Sam entered back into the D's office. "So what did he want?"

"He offered an ice pack and Motrin."

"hmmphh"

"Be nice Nick, he was nice to me, I am being nice back."

Nick just stood there staring at Andy, "Do I need to remind you…."

"Knock it off Nick."

* * *

Sam sat at his desk watching the two of them. He smiled turned back to his computer and thought first baby step complete.


End file.
